Les aléas de la justice
by Hysope
Summary: Quand Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Théodore, Millicent, Marcus et Oliver se frottent à la justice. Cela fait des étincelles! Dean/Seamus, Oliver/Marcus, Millicent/Théodore/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

Accident.

-Une convocation du Département de la Justice ? Mais c'était un accident ! Je me suis même excusé !

-Seam', je ne pense pas que casser la gueule de la personne qui vient de te refuser la licence pour ouvrir le premier pub gay du monde sorcier en hurlant que c'est un sale petit con homophobe puisse passer pour un accident, déclara Dean sans lever les yeux de son chevalet.

-Mais c'était pas une personne, c'était Smith !

-Ta logique m'étonnera toujours. Seam', aux dernières nouvelles, Smith est encore un être humain.

-Tu as vérifié ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu abusé de la bièrabeurre ?

Contrat.

Blaise Zabini, Sang-pur, ancien Serpentard et maintenant avocat à la réputation grandissante, soupira devant les deux lettres qui venait de lui parvenir et le dilemme qu'elles apportaient avec elles. Deux demandes, deux contrats alléchants. Mais la même affaire, celle qui faisait la une des magazines de Quidditch. Qu'un joueur en agresse un autre n'est pas rare, mais pas quand il font parti de la même équipe. Résultat un procès, et un avocat, qui n'avait rien demandé, tiraillé entre Marcus Flint et sa très mauvaise réputation et Olivier Dubois et la promesse de vengeance de Flint s'il choisissait de le défendre.

Chocolat.

Olivier Dubois tenta de se redresser, mais retomba dans son lit de souffrance en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse. Ce n'était que quelques côtes fêlées et une jambe cassée. Rien de grave, d'après le Médicomage. Seulement la douleur restait quelques temps après que les os aient été réparés. Il se tourna en grimaçant de douleur, et tendit le bras pour attraper la boite de chocolat à côté de son lit. Ses préférés. Ceux que le coach avait obligé Flint à lui offrir, se souvint avec délectation Oliver. La tête de Flint a ce moment-là resterait un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

En catimini.

Seamus se leva en douceur, attrapa un pantalon et un T-shirt, et tenta de sortir de la chambre sans réveiller celui qui dormait dans le lit jumeau du sien. Peine perdue. Le grand garçon noir grogna. Seamus s'immobilisa, puis se retourna lentement pour faire face à une paire d'yeux interrogateurs.

-Je vais me venger de Smith, dit-il pour répondre à la question informulée de son meilleur ami.

-Seam', murmura Dean en roulant des yeux.

-J'arrive pas à dormir

-Viens, dit Dean en soulevant ses draps. Seamus se jette dans ses bras et se rendors quand Dean caresse ses cheveux blonds.

Farces et Attrapes.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il oublie humiliations et problèmes. Il avait gagné une bataille et perdu beaucoup plus que Dubois. Procès et suspension planait au dessus de sa tête. Alors il était sortit, et ses pas l'avait mené dans ce repaire de Weasley. Il avait vu alors le regard morne du jumeau survivant devenir hostile à son entrée, et les deux hommes qui discutaient avec lui et l'autre Weasley sursauter. Il se promena dans le magasin. Dubois est très lié à la famille Weasley. Pas que Marcus s'intéresse à sa vie, il a autre chose à faire.

Mépris.

Son entrée a d'abord provoqué leur surprise. La discussion, plus ou moins passionnante, ou plutôt le monologue de Ron sur son Hermione, fut donc interrompue. Et puis le mépris a suivit, accompagné par la colère. Cela a commencé par un grognement de George. Une remarque blessante de la part de Seamus, et les voila tous sur le pied de guerre. Dean aussi bien que les autres. Griffondor un jour, Griffondor toujours. Et puis tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait. En tant que Serpentard, il mérite son sort. Il le comprend, et sort. Pas assez vite, malheureusement pour lui.

Magicobus.

Blaise n'aime pas le Magicobus. Mais c'est le seul transport qui lui permet de rentrer chez lui entier. Sa plus grande honte. Il n'a jamais réussi à avoir son permis de Transplanage. Ni Théodore ni Draco ne se gène pour le lui rappeler un peu trop souvent à son goût. Quant à la poudre de Cheminette, il n'est même pas la peine de penser. Millicent a promis de le tuer s'il laisse une seul trace de suie sur le tapis. Enfin le Magicobus, mais pas sa nausée, s'arrête devant Poudlard. Béni soit Théo et son poste de professeur de Sortilège.

Equilibre

L'équilibre s'était fait de lui-même, résultat de leurs années Poudlariennes. Maintenant que Théodore y repense, il comprend que cela puisse paraître bizarre. D'un côté Blaise, sa beauté subtile et son air du parfait snob. De l'autre Millicent, son habitude de la violence et du naturel sans fard. Et lui au milieu, prit en sandwich avec son calme et son amour du silence. Mais c'est sa vie, et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Il aime les soirées pendant lesquelles il corrige ses copies bercé par les discussions de Blaise et Millicent. Discussions qui virent souvent à la dispute amicale.

Cauchemar

Il avait tout pour lui. Il était passé depuis peu Poursuiveur titulaire et sa performance au dernier match avait fait monter sa côte de popularité en flèche, avec ce que cela implique toujours. Il s'était noyé dans un océan de célébrité. Jusqu'au Match et à L'article. Celui qui le présentait comme un Troll aux dents longues et louait Dubois, cet imbécile aux mains percées qui avait réussit à se retrouver lui aussi à Flaquemare. Il l'avait nargué dans les vestiaires. Il avait suffit qu'il le mette à terre en le roue de coups pour que sa vie devienne un cauchemar.

Habitude

Depuis toujours, quand Seamus a un problème, ce qui lui arrive malheureusement souvent, il parle, encore plus que d'habitude, en essayant d'éviter le sujet. Ainsi, il ne dit plus rien sur le procès, la justice ou même sur Zacharias Smith, mais il abrutit presque Dean avec ses prévisions sur le Quidditch, ses projets pour le bar, les nouveautés du magasin Weasley….

Dean ne dit rien. Il sait que Seamus va bientôt craquer et déballer tout ce qu'il sur le cœur. Il suffit d'attendre et d'être patient. Seamus est doué pour ce qui est de parler de tout et de rien.

Aurors.

Millicent a commencé à exercer la médicomagie depuis trop peu de temps pour avoir droit aux cas les plus intéressants. Elle s'occupe des blessures non magiques et elle ne peut qu'écouter avec envie ses collègues plus âgés qui parlent du patient qui s'est fait pousser des ailes sur la tête. Et voila qu'elle se retrouve avec le cas d'Olivier Dubois sur les bras et Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'espoir des Aurors, venu demander des nouvelles de son ancien capitaine et si Blaise peut le représenter. Elle n'ose pas dire que sur les conseils de Théo, il a préféré défendre Flint.

Effet Secondaire.

Oliver a toujours su que provoquer Flint est le meilleur moyen de finir à terre mais, en digne Griffondor qu'il est, il n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette fois-ci le mènerait à Sainte-Mangouste, ni qu'en découlerait la mise à pied de l'horripilant Marcus Flint. Il se félicite, se congratule allègrement pour cette réussite qui lui semble être un véritable cadeau du ciel. Il essaye en même temps de faire abstraction de l'autre effet secondaire. Sentir son corps sur le sien avait provoqué chez lui une réaction involontaire. Mais ça Flint ne doit pas le savoir.

Superstition.

La date du procès approche à grand pas et l'automne avec. Les feuilles jaunissent et tombe tandis que la façade joyeuse de Seamus se craquelle de plus en plus. Celui-ci sort son portefeuille de sa poche et caresse le trèfle à quatre feuilles séché qui en occupe une des poches. Le visage de Dean se fait grave. Seamus ne pense avoir besoin de chance qu'en de rares occasions. Soudain Seamus s'exclame :

-Dean, tu me fais un bisou porte-bonheur ?

Dean éclate de rire tout en tachant de ne pas oublier que Seamus n'est pas sérieux du tout. Il aimerait bien pourtant.

Rumeurs

Ce procès déchaîne les passions et les commérages. Tous veulent connaître le verdict, et il arrive que certain l'invente, et chacun propose des châtiments qui, selon eux serait le plus adapté à sa faute qui horrifie beaucoup de Sorciers. Amendes, interdiction de Quidditch, prison même. Les réactions des gens qu'il croise sur le chemin de Traverse lui donne l'impression d'avoir tenté d'éradiquer la race humaine au lieu d'avoir donné quelques coups dans les côtes de Dubois. Tout ça parce que le Gardien de Flaquemare ne a été tabassé par un joueur du même club. Et que ce joueur, c'est lui.

Détraqueurs.

Blaise est fier d'avoir aidé Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley, en sa qualité de juriste, à peaufiner sa proposition de loi qui vise à empêcher les Détraqueurs de sortir de l'île d'Azkaban et à en interdire l'accès à tout les êtres vivants. Cela lui a valut deux nuits blanches, des grognements de la part de Millicent et des regards presque déçus de Théodore, mais maintenant il va pouvoir s'atteler à la préparation de la défense de Flint,son procès approchant à grand pas. Millicent va encore dire qu'il se tue à la tache, mais Théo ajoutera que c'est comme ça qu'ils l'aiment.

Contact.

Seamus aime toucher les gens. Pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile, ou une de ces personne capable de se faire comprendre rien que par un contact. C'est plutôt le domaine de Dean, lui préfère la parole, les mots qui sortent de sa bouche aussitôt qu'il les pense. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire taire. A part Dean, bien sûr. Mais Dean, toujours été, est et sera une exception. Il suffit qu'il pose sa main sur la tête de Seamus pour que celui-ci se taise en se noyant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ca marche vraiment toujours.

Quidditch.

Le coach le materne presque, ce qui revient à dire qu'il l'empêche totalement de jouer. Une vraie horreur pour Oliver, qui ne peut imaginer une journée sans au moins un tout petit entraînement de deux heures. Saloperies de douleurs fantômes… Il se demande ce que penserait Flint s'il savait. Le connaissant, il se foutrait allègrement de sa gueule et le mettrait tellement en colère qu'Oliver se lèverait et se ruerait sur son balai. Dubois soupire d'ennui. Il n'osera jamais le dire à quelqu'un, mais Marcus Flint, l'être honni, lui manque. Et ça l'inquiète. Il y a de quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Vampire.

Il y a des rumeurs qui courent au sein des plus jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. Une d'entre elle expose les soupçons des écoliers au sujet de leur professeur de Sortilège. Théodore Nott aurait été mordu par un Vampire et c'est d'ailleurs de là que viennent les marques qui dépassent certains jours du col de sa chemise. Les élèves des années supérieures se moquent alors de la crédulité des plus jeunes. Pas besoin d'être un vampire pour mordre la peau douce du cou de quelqu'un et les deux colocataires de leur plus jeune professeur ont l'air d'en être parfaitement au courant.

Arrogance

Dean soupire. Seamus ne l'a pas habitué à autant de calme en période de stress. C'en devient presque inquiétant. En parfait Griffondor qu'il est, Dean décide de tenter le coup.

-Seam', ça va?

Dean s'attendait à recevoir 75 kilos d'irlandais hystérique sur le ventre. Au lieu de ça, Seamus le regarde avec arrogance, dans une posture digne de Drago Malfoy au temps de Poudlard. Seamus ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans avoir rien dit. Il baisse la tête, ce qu'il fait rarement, et acquiesce légèrement. Dean le regarde, les yeux ronds. Définitivement, totalement, assurément, bizarre. Seamus n'est plus lui-même.

Carte du Maraudeur.

Oliver découvre les joies de la rééducation , les sorciers n'ayant pas, sur ce coup-là, trouvé mieux que les moldus. Il ne se plaint pas. Au moins, il peut bouger. Et puis, chaque jour, des amis lui rendent visite. Pour qu'il se sente soutenu. Il en est heureux, mais ce n'est pas de leur sollicitude dont il a besoin. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de George et de son ami Lee Jordan. Celui-ci semble vouloir compenser le mutisme du rouquin.

-Et en fin de seconde année, on a enfermé Flint dans un placard ! On avait encore la Carte à cette époque…

Démonstration.

-Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas plaider non coupable. Au vue des charges et des preuves qu'ils ont contre vous…

-Zabini, arrête ta démonstration trente secondes. J'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiot. Explique plutôt pourquoi tu me vouvoie.

-Flint, je ne tutoie pas mes clients. Et pour ton idiotie…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Wood ?

Je n'en sais rien. Il s'est foutu de ma gueule une fois de trop. Je crois.

-Tu crois. Tu n'en sais rien. Mais merde, Poudlard, c'est fini ! Alors conduisez vous en adultes responsables pour une fois !

-Zabini. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Promesse.

Il y a des choses qui vous paraissent aller de soit. En même temps, vous savez que c'est là-dessus qu'est bâti votre vie. L'amitié de Dean est pour Seamus une de ses promesses tacite. Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Pourtant il a peur. Peur que Dean, son Dean, se rende compte que ses regards, ses câlins, ses paroles mêmes ne sont plus aussi innocents que quand il avait onze ans. Peur que si il dit à Dean ce qu'il ressent, celui parte sans se retourner. Peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Son premier amour. Alors il se tait.

Jardin

Marcus s'allonge sur la pelouse, maintenue bien verte par un sortilège. Il se sent ridicule. Et ça lui donne presque envie de frapper. Tout ça à cause de Lui. Comme beaucoup de choses depuis sa connerie. Il avait suffit qu'il se souvienne d'une discussion qu'il avait entendue sans le vouloir dans les vestiaires pour qu'il se demande, comme une pauvre cruche de midinette amoureuse, non, pas amoureuse, rayez ça tout de suite, si ce jardin portable serait un bon cadeau d'excuse. Pourquoi il veut s'excuser déjà. Fichu Dubois et son soi-disant amour du jardinage. Marcus soupire. Quel abruti il fait.

Duel

Il y a des moments où Théodore se pose des questions sur la santé mentale des deux dingues qui partagent son lit. Et sur la sienne, pour les avoir choisis. Il ne sait pas qui a eut le premier l'idée du duel, ni celui qui l'a transformé en duel au cure-dent. Il n'empêche que Blaise est en train de… oui, c'est ça, de réciter les propriétés de la mandragore tandis que Millicent essaie de parer ses coups de cure-dent. Théodore soupire. Il sent que ça va encore lui retomber dessus. Quand on pense qu'au début Blaise voulait juste se détendre.

Prophétie

-Dean, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai le troisième œil.

L'interpellé se tourne vers Seamus en haussant les sourcils. L'irlandais a un sourire aussi idiot que factice sur les lèvres. Dean décide alors de rentrer dans son jeu. Le procès est pour demain.

-Alors, ô grand voyant reconnu dans le monde entier, que te dit-il, ce troisième œil dont je n'étais pas au courant il y a une minute ?

Seamus, en plaçant deux doigts sur ses tempes, fait mine de se concentrer. Ca le fait ressembler à un constipé.

-Que Zacharias Smith va perdre. Et pas que le procès !

Frères et Soeurs

Oliver est fils unique, mais il a une cousine, qui vaut bien toutes les sœurs du monde. Bluebell Dubois, du haut de ses seize ans, a pour occupation principale d'embéter son cher cousin. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui a proposé ce prénom à coucher dehors à ses parents. Mais même ça ne mérite pas une vengeance aussi mesquine ! Et puis, il est alité, que diable !

-Mais ce Flint, c'est pas ton petit copain, qu'elle a osé sortir ! Devant ses parents en plus !

On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Et Bluebell est une sacrée gamine !

Cheminée Boulot Dodo.

7h00. Se libérer des bras de Théodore, soulever la tête de Millicent de son torse.

7h05. Petit-déjeuner. Chocolat pour Millicent, Thé pour Théo, Café pour Blaise.

7h20. Douche. SEUL.

7h30. Départ avec poudre de Cheminette. Transplanage de Millicent.

12h20. Repas dans un Restaurant japonais côté moldu.

13h00. Reprise du travail.

18h30. Retour en Magicobus.

18h40. Repas.

19h10. Reprise des dossiers pour Blaise, correction de devoirs pour Théodore, lecture pour Millicent.

19h40. Dispute avec Millicent.

19h45. Théo s'interpose.

19h46. Prendre Théo en sandwich avec Millicent.

19h47. Au lit tout le monde.

23h43. S'endormir dans les draps défaits.

Voila une journée normale.

Forêt Interdite.

Seamus lui a fait les yeux de chien battu. Il n'a pas pu résisté. De toutes façons, il ne lui refuse jamais l'accès à son lit, alors… C'est donc pour ça que Dean se retrouve avec un leprechaun étrangement calme allongé sur son torse. Il se dit que cela mérite un dessin, mais saisir son bloc revient à enlever ses mains du dos de Seamus.

-Je suis jamais allé dans la forêt interdite.

Dean rit et lui rappelle qu'il risque au pire une courte peine de prison. Seamus ne lui dit pas qu'il y a autre chose qu'il n'a jamais fait.

Accio!

La première fois que Marcus a vraiment utilisé ce sortilège, c'était pour piquer les affaire de Dubois. C'est vite devenu une habitude. Il se souviendra toute sa vie la tête qu'a fait celui-ci quand il a utilisé le sortilège d'attraction sur son balai durant un des entraînement de Griffondor. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait même félicité pour sa maîtrise du charme avant d'enlever 15 points à Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lance un Accio machinal sur sa convocation au Ministère de la Justice, dans trois jours, il ne pense même pas à sourire. Sans L'Autre, c'est tout de suite moins drôle.

Corruption.

N'importe qui peut tenter de vous corrompre avec n'importe quoi. Ainsi, il arrive souvent que des élèves tentent d'améliorer leurs notes avec des bonbons, des flatteries et autres petits présents. Théodore se contente de les accepter en souriant sans changer sa notation.

Les patients de Millicent, eux, veulent pour la plupart sortir de l'hôpital et essayent à coups de mensonges et de cadeaux déguisés. Elle les ignore et leur donne leurs potions.

C'est au niveau de Blaise que cela se complique, quand, par exemple, on lui offre une assez grosse somme d'argent pour qu'il fasse perdre Flint. Il refuse immédiatement.

Felix Felicis

Et voila. C'est le jour J. Le moment M. L'heure H. Seamus lui parait presque verdâtre. Ce serait parfait pour la Saint Patrick. Ils s'arrêtent devant l'entrée déguisée du Ministère. Seamus se dirige vers la cabine quand Dean pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela dure que quelques secondes. En se redressant, Dean murmure, anxieux :

-Je n'avais pas de Felix Felicis et tu voulais un baiser porte-bonheur.

Seamus pose un doigt sur sa bouche et puis sourit. Tout les deux rassurés, ils entrent enfin au Ministère de la Magie. Smith, tout fier de lui, trouve qu'ils ont l'air trop heureux.

Tour d'Astronomie

A Poudlard, il lui arrivait de faire un piqué en partant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Cela lui permettait d'avoir sa dose d'adrénaline. Provoquer Flint marchait bien aussi, mais cela pouvait être plus dangereux. Plus excitant aussi.

Oliver grimace. Il ne vient pas d'associer les mots Flint et excitant dans la même phrase ! A ben si en fait. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi dégoûté qu'il devrait l'être. Ca doit être le manque d'activité. L'ennui a toujours eut un drôle d'effet sur lui. Mais à ce point, c'est rare. Il en est à attendre avec impatience le procès.

Contagion

Il arrive souvent que Millicent soit anxieuse pour une raison x ou y. Quand Blaise a repassé la première fois son examen de Transplanage, par exemple. Et toutes les fois après. Ou quand Théodore a répondu à l'annonce du directeur de Poudlard qui cherchait un professeur pour remplacer Flitwick. Elle attendit alors le Hibou avec plus d'impatience que lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'approche du procès Dubois-Flint qui la stresse. Le problème étant qu'elle contamine tout le monde. Même Théodore, au calme pourtant quasiment légendaire. Blaise trouve ça gentil de leur part. Après tout, c'est le premier procès important où il plaide !

Point de Rupture

Ils n'en ont parlé qu'une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin, et même au moment où un employé du Ministère a vérifié leur baguette magique, ils ont continué à sourire tout les deux d'un air légèrement béat. Mais une fois les portes refermées, Seamus n'y tient plus.

-Si je disais que je t'aime, tu penserais quoi ?

-Que tu te conduis comme une fille. Et que je t'aime aussi.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi.

Et voila, les faux-semblants sont arrivés au point où ils se rompent. Seamus pense qu'il aime ça. Dean encercle son cou de ses bras en souriant.

Bébé.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Flint l'a traité de bébé, de morveux et autres surnoms débiles du même acabit. Tout cela parce qu'il est plus petit que ce Troll, plus jeune aussi. Et peut-être bien parce que quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, Oliver pleurait la perte de Didou, son cochon d'inde. Mais Mer…lin ! Il n'avait que onze ans !

Mais c'est l'heure de la vengeance d'Oliver sur celui qui a fait de ces années un enfer. Même si il ne s'est jamais gêné pour le provoquer. On allait voir lequel est vraiment un bébé.


	2. Chapter 2

Génie.

Millicent sait qu'elle n'a rien d'un génie. Après tout, penser par soi-même n'est pas une capacité très recherchée chez une femme Sang-pur. Et la consanguinité n'aide pas. Mais elle a tout de même un cerveau et elle est quand même assez intelligente pour avoir réussit l'examen d'entrée à Sainte-Mangouste. Et puis il y a des choses que même la plus conne des femmes ne peut que sentir. Surtout quand cela concerne une des personnes qu'elle aiment le plus au monde. Blaise est tendu. Le procès est dans trois jours. Alors Millicent fait tout pour l'aider. En embarquant Théo avec elle.

Baguette

Il se crée entre une baguette magique et le sorcier à qui elle appartient un lien puissant, qui ne fait que se renforcer avec le temps. Sans baguette, la magie est toujours là, mais plus difficile d'accès. Le sorcier ressent un manque. C'est pour cela qu'une des peines infligé au coupable est sa confiscation pour un temps donné.

C'est pour cela que quand le Juge annonce que Seamus n'aura plus la sienne pendant deux mois pleins pour coups et blessures, Dean le sent s'appuyer contre son épaule. Et il a eut sa licence. Comme quoi la Justice a du bon.

Pas Assez.

Dubois.

Je sais que cela ne te suffira pas et je comprend, mais je suis désolé.

Marcus Flint.

PS : si tu montres cette lettre tu es mort.

Oliver regarde le billet qui vient de lui arriver par hibou d'un air éberlué. Que croyait Flint en l'écrivant ? Qu'un simple désolé suffirait à lui faire oublier deux semaines au lit, trois côtes et une jambe cassées ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas assez ! Un papier ne permet pas de réparer grand-chose, encore moins son honneur !

Fulminant, Oliver fourre la lettre de Flint de sa poche et oublie totalement de la détruire.

Cadenas

Blaise s'arrête en voyant l'état du cadenas qui ferme son coffre. Il fait attention de ne toucher à rien et se contente d'appeler les Aurors. Le sourire sur ses lèvres est plutôt un rictus ironique. Il sait ce que le cambrioleur voulait. En effet, Adrian Pucey, Auror scientifique, confirme. Seul les dossiers de l'affaire Flint ont été consulté. Blaise se demande si son voleur sait qu'il lui a donné de quoi invalider le procès. Manœuvres illégales de la part de la partie civile. Sûrement. Il s'agit du coach de Flaquemare. Il ne veut sans doute pas perdre deux excellents joueurs.

Patronus.

L'ouverture est succès. Le pub ne désemplit pas et plein de gens, homme ou femme, gay comme hétéro, arrivent, attirés par la nouveauté. Dean comprend d'où vient la fascination qui confine à l'obsession de Seamus pour son idée, son bébé comme il dit. Derrière le bar celui-ci parait être dans son élément. Il pose un verre sur le comptoir, y met Bièrabeurre, miel, citron et vodka, remue et le donne au client en hurlant presque pour couvrir la musique.

-Et un patronus !

C'est la touche de Dean dans l'univers de Seamus. Des noms de sortilèges pour la plupart des boissons.

Imprévu

Il pensait être prêt à toutes réponses possibles et imaginables. Missile hibou, beuglante, pétard de chez les Weasley, et même à l'ignorance. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Dubois, mais le connaissant… A tout donc. Mais pas à ça. Il aurait du se souvenir que Dubois était du genre puéril. Il aurait dû y penser comme il aurait dû se souvenir qu'il était un sorcier devant le journal qui brûlait. Mais il s'était conduit en vulgaire moldu et il se retrouve maintenant avec de la merde de chien collée avec un sort de Glue sur ses chaussettes.

Dragon

Blaise adore sa mère. Si, si, vraiment. Et malgré l'amour de celle-ci pour l'argent, les hommes et les poisons, elle le lui rend bien. Mais elle a l'habitude de tomber au moment où il ne faut pas, au point que Théodore a installé une alarme. Quand un hurlement de dragon retentit dans leurs appartements, ça veut dire que Mrs Zabini mère attend devant la porte. D'habitude, Blaise se précipite pour lui ouvrir. Mais là, à moitié somnolent, alors qu'il peaufine les derniers détails du dossier Flint, il préfère fermer la porte d'un sort. Il n'aura qu'à dire qu'il était absent.

Amortentia

Ils ont croisé Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle est sortie s'aérer un peu la tête avant de se replonger dans les lois qui réglemente l'utilisation de l'Amortentia et autres potions d'amour. Seamus l'a félicité pour la solution qu'elle a trouvé pour le problème Détraqueurs. Dean, lui, s'est contenté de sourire, et lui a demandé pour quand est son mariage avec Ron. Elle en a profité pour les embarqué dans la préparation de celui-ci, en demandant à Seamus de tenir le bar et à Dean de s'occuper de la décoration de la salle choisie, le photographe étant Denis Crivey.

Lunettes

Il y a des choses que Marcus ne supporte pas. C'est simple, ça le stresse. Mais n'allez pas raconter que Marcus Flint est sujet à l'anxiété. Surtout pas à Wood, sinon il vous fera la tête au carré. Pas à Wood, un procès lui suffit, merci bien. Et puis de toute façon, c'est faux. C'est juste un peu de stress et…, bon, d'accord, pour le coup, il a un peu la frousse.

Mais que Zabini arrête de mordiller la branche de ces lunettes, qui d'ailleurs ne lui appartiennent pas, et qu'il lui annonce ce qu'il avait d'important à lui dire !

Stratégie

Blaise essaie de ne pas se laisser impressionner par le Marcus Flint fulminant assis face à lui. Zen Blaise, respire. Tu es trop grand pour avoir peur du grand méchant Flint, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, maintenant, parle avant qu'il ne se fâche. C'est-à-dire immédiatement.

-Bon, bégaya Blaise, notre stratégie est très simple. En fait, c'est celle de votre entraîneur.

- Coach, le coupa Flint ? Mais il est du côté de Dubois !

-Eh bien, il pense sûrement en premier lieu au bien de son équipe, répondit Blaise, plus détendu, et vous êtes un très bon élément. Bien entendu, il va nous falloir faire des concessions…

Allée des Embrumes.

Seamus s'était plaint de n'avoir jamais vu l'Allée des Embrumes. Comme d'habitude, malgré toutes les réticences de Dean, c'était la volonté de Seamus qui avait prévalue. C'est l'inconvénient des leprechauns aux yeux de cocker. Surtout que celui-ci faisait moins le fier, maintenant qu'il y était. Dean soupira avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette fille, maquillée outrageusement, à la robe beaucoup trop décolletée, au cheveux châtains sales relevés en chignon mais aux yeux verts pales fiers, c'était Daphné Greengrass. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé, surpris, tétanisé face à la vue de son premier béguin dans cette situation.

Rideaux.

Oliver soupira en regardant par sa fenêtre. Le nombre de journalistes qui attendaient devant sa porte depuis que les Médicomages l'avaient autorisé à rentrer chez lui était déjà impressionnant, mais là, ça battait tous les records d'affluence ! Il se retourna, encore tremblant sur ses jambes, en entendant la cheminée s'activer. Justin Finch-Fletchey, son avocat, époussetait son veston sur le tapis favori d'Oliver (celui avec des souaffles). L'air grave de celui-ci l'empêcha de faire une remarque.

-Le procès est avorté. Ton coach s'est mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Oliver ferma le rideau d'un geste rageur. Et sa vengeance sur Flint, alors ?

Protego!

A son retour, Millicent se jeta sur lui si fort qu'il dû se retenir de lancer un Protego. Théo suivait, plus calme, mais aussi joyeux. Blaise sourit, puis se retrouva assis de force sur le canapé, face à deux Serpentards avides d'informations. Il est vrai qu'il leur a envoyé un mot très court. Beaucoup trop d'après eux. Ou du moins, c'est ce que leurs regards semblaient dire. Alors il raconta une histoire dont il se doutait qu'il la répétera souvent. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Théo sortit du porto que Millicent refusa avec un sourire digne de la Joconde.

Jalousie

Dean soupira en regardant leur canapé transformé en lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peine, de la colère, de la jalousie même, il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots, depuis que Seamus avait proposé d'héberger Daphné. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où celui-ci la suivait tout le temps du regard. Peu de temps après, il sortait avec Ginny Weasley après seulement une courte discussion dans le train, juste avant les vacances d'été à la fin de leur cinquième année. C'était aussi la première fois que Seamus était venu chez lui, alors que d'habitude, c'était l'inverse.

Trouble.

Flint était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver sur son palier. Il avait ouvert la porte, dans l'intention de tenter une sortie à travers la foule de journalistes et de curieux qui s'agglutinaient devant son immeuble comme des mouches sur la confiture, alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à frapper. Flint avait donc le poing levé, dans une attitude qu'Oliver trouvait à la fois comique et menaçante. Ce fût peut-être cela ou le regard troublé du poursuiveur qui l'empêcha de refermer. A la place, et sans aucune pensée pour une quelconque vengeance, il laissa entrer Marcus Flint dans son antre.

Cicatrices.

Millicent avait les yeux fixés sur le test de grossesse. Elle n'avait rien dit durant la soirée, préférant laisser ses hommes savourer la victoire de Blaise, mais maintenant elle paniquait. Et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule. La plupart des cicatrices, psychiques comme physiques, qu'ils portaient tous les trois, venait de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Le côté refermé de Théo. La chambre noire du manoir Nott. La peur de Blaise à s'engager. Les sept maris de sa mère, tous morts prématurément. Le complexe d'infériorité de Millicent. Le machisme paternel. Dans leur situation, comment pourraient-ils être de bons parents ?

Excuse

-Je suis désolée.

Dean se retourna, pas réellement surpris mais vaguement étonné. Daphné le fixait avec son calme, solennel presque, qu'elle affichait toujours. Il la regardait, trop abasourdi pour comprendre vraiment. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le dos droit, les mains croisées sur les cuisses.

-Ca fait mal, tu sais ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand celui que tu aimes ne t'aimes pas vraiment.

Alors, pour la première fois, Dean la vit vraiment. Il vit les larmes refoulées aux coins de ses yeux, sa bouche crispé sur un cri de désespoir. Alors il se dit que ce n'était pas à elle de lui présenter des excuses, mais l'inverse.

Note.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il venait d'être prit sur le fait, Marcus trouva cela… _intéressant._ Presque fasciné, il le vit se tourner sur le côté, fermer sa main droite. Celle qui contenait la note. Oliver y jeta un coup d'œil, puis le regarda, sarcastique.

-Je vois… Courage, fuyons. Je pensais que tu savais assumer tes actes.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a ouvert ta porte.

-Mais c'est toi qui est venu chez moi. Serais-tu incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, Flint ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu Wood ?

-Un abruti qui me laisse un bout de papier après m'avoir baisé.

- C'est pas vraiment faux.

Veritaserum.

Blaise sourit à Théodore. Celui-ci avait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux pétillaient joyeusement. Ils étaient bien tout les trois, formant quelque chose, pas un couple, non, un trio, qui semblait au début perdu d'avance. Ils avaient pourtant réussi, trouvant l'équilibre et le bonheur dans une vie qui n'était pas sensée être.

Millicent sortit de la salle de bain, le visage fermé. En les voyant se tourner vers elle, elle afficha un sourire faux. Théo ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

-Millie, il faut que je te fasse avaler du veritaserum ou tu vas nous dire directement ce qu'il se passe ?

Potions de Grand Pouvoir

-Je pense qu'il va falloir que je parte, murmura Daphné.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras, demanda Dean, surpris et presque triste.

-Je me débrouillerai. Au pire, je pourrais toujours vendre ça, dit-elle en sortant un livre, _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_, de son sac au cuir râpé.

-Pas besoin, rétorqua Seamus en sortant de l'ombre. J'ai demandé à Hermione. Selon la loi, tu peux être considérée comme victime de la guerre. Tu as donc le droit à des compensations. Elle m'a aussi donné l'adresse de Justin Finch-Fletchey, qui est volontaire pour t'héberger.

-Merci, dit-elle en sortant, laissant Dean et Seamus face-à-face.

Fièvre

Il était rare que leurs discussions soient aussi civilisées. C'était bien la première fois, si on ne comptait pas ce jour, à l'infirmerie. Ce jour fiévreux qu'ils avaient tout les deux tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de leurs souvenirs. Il y a des choses que l'on préfère oublier, et embrasser son pire ennemi sur un lit d'infirmerie scolaire, en faisait partie, du moins d'après eux deux.

Et voila qu'ils parlaient après avoir fait bien pire, ou mieux, c'est une question de point de vue, sans avoir d'intentions belliqueuses. Surprenant, mais pas désagréable, de l'avis d'Oliver. Quant à Marcus :

-Et Merde !

Ecole buissonnière.

-Je suis enceinte.

La phrase était sortie, sonore dans le silence qui l'avait suivie, comme si c'était un mur invisible mais bien présent que Millicent avait édifié entre elle et eux. Théodore et Blaise restaient silencieux, tétanisés, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer face à leur immobilité. Et puis, lentement, ils l'attirèrent dans leurs bras, dans un cocon de douceur, la berçant comme une enfant. Millicent sourit. Ils feraient de bons pères.

-Et si nous faisions l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui, murmura Théodore ?

-Théodore, tu est Professeur, s'esclaffa Blaise, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part !

-Et alors ?

Millicent rit devant leurs chamailleries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réconciliation.**

Dean se sentait idiot. Seamus le fixait, le regard froid, sérieux et silencieux. Seamus se tourna vers le canapé, là où avait été assise Daphné. Dos à Dean, il se mit à parler.

-Avec Daphné, j'étais heureux, moins qu'avec toi, mais… Tu as commencé par sortir avec Ginny et quand elle a rompu, j'ai dû rester ton meilleur ami et ne pas sortir de mon rôle. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour te dire que… Daphné était là pour moi quand tu n'y étais pas. Alors, l'aider quand elle en a besoin…

-C'est normal.

Seamus se retourna. Dean souriait.

**Moldu**

Oliver s'était assis sur le lit. Sous ses cheveux pas encore coiffés, ses yeux noisettes étaient moqueurs et son sourire atteignait presque ses oreilles. Marcus eu envie de le baffer pour l'effacer de son visage, mais quelque chose le retint. Il secoua la tête et grogna à la place un café qui se voulait menaçant. Le sourire idiot de Wood s'agrandit encore plus, comme quoi s'était possible, et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il entrèrent dans la petite cuisine de Wood et celui-ci sortit, avec de drôles de bruits et des lumières, d'un truc moldu le précieux liquide.

**Polynectar**

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres, enchevêtrés même. Millicent s'était retrouvée au centre de cet amas de corps, de membres et de chuchotements excités . Ils se racontèrent tous ce qu'ils leur passaient par la tête, posèrent des questions sur tout et découvrirent qu'ils avaient plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient possible, par exemple, aucun d'eux n'avaient appris la recette du Polynectar pour les ASPICS de Potions.

A la fin, ils se turent, profitant du silence de leur bulle, de la présence des deux autres et de leur amours, tout simplement.

**Décision.**

-Ah non, il ne va pas recommencer, hurla Seamus !

Dean leva les yeux de son carnet de croquis. Son meilleur ami tenait entre ses mains une lettre qu'il fusillait du regard, les sourcils froncés. Dean eut une mimique interrogatrice.

-Des inspecteurs vont passer pour contrôler le bar. Je suis sûr que c'est Smith qui ne supporte pas la décision du tribunal.

Dean vint se plaquer contre le dos de Seamus.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu donne un peu trop de pouvoir à cet abruti, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, il n'a pas assez d'influence pour casser le verdict du procès.

**Mot de passe**

Les appartements des professeurs sont protégés par des mots de passe, normalement totalement privés, tout comme leurs appartements. Mais quand une directrice affolée déboule dans le sien, Théodore se dit qu'il s'agit de publicité mensongère. La directrice le sermonne, semble être revenue à l'époque où il était encore un élève, parle de « son abandon de poste intolérable », « je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, M. Nott, ce n'est pas une conduite digne d'un professeur », « vous avez trahit ma confiance », « quel exemple déplorable », tandis qu'il sourit, une mélopée inoubliable et un peu effrayante occupant tout son esprit. Ils vont être parents.

**Sainte-Mangouste**

Marcus jette un coup d'oeil sur la grosse boite blanche à côté de lui. Frigo, a dit Wood. Des bouts de papiers jaunes vils, couleur qui tranche avec le gris pale des murs, y sont accrochés, couverts de l'écriture large d'Oliver. Sainte-Mangouste, vendredi, test, porte l'un d'entre eux. Marcus détourne le regards des pense-bêtes et se tourne vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci à une expression neutre et fixe le poursuiveur. Marcus ne sait pas quoi dire. Doit-il s'excuser, encore ? Il ne peut que murmurer :

-C'est aujourd'hui, non ?

Oliver soupire. Marcus se mord les lèvres. Wood ne lui dira pas que faire.

**Mangemort**

Dean soupire dans son sommeil. Seamus resserre son bras autour de la taille de son ami, et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Mangemorts, murmure l'endormi. Partout.

Des hurlements vont suivre, Seamus le sait. Ces cauchemars, Dean les a depuis les Raffleurs et son emprisonnement. La bataille à Poudlard n'a pas aidé. Seamus ne sait pas que faire, alors il sert Dean contre lui, murmure à toute vitesses des mots apaisants sans queue ni tête, des mots d'amour, aussi, fait des promesse jusqu'à ce que le sommeil de Dean redevienne paisible. Alors il lui embrasse le front et se rendort.

**Prétexte**

Il arrive que tout leur soit prétexte à dispute. Millicent hurle quand le rideau de la douche est mal tiré, Théodore ne supporte pas que quelqu'un touche au thé avant lui le matin et Blaise jette un maléfice à celui qui déplace ses livres qui trônent au milieu du salon. Mais les disputes sont des prétextes à des excuses et à l'amour donc. Blaise caresse la main de Millicent quand il sort de la salle d'eau. Elle pose une tasse de thé devant Théo quand il arrive dans la cuisine et ils embrassent tous les deux Blaise après avoir rangé.

**Encore !**

-Dis-moi, tu compte en faire une habitude ?

-Gnéh, grogna Flint en levant la tête.

Wood le regardait, assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du lit. Son visage était aussi sérieux que lorsque qu'il parlait de Quidditch.

-De quoi tu parles, grommela-t-il.

-De te réveiller dans mon lit. Tu vas en faire une habitude ?

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, cette nuit. Ni celle d'avant.

-Bah non. Mais on va pas continuer comme ça encore et encore.

-Tu serais pas en train de me demander si on sort ensemble ?Tu te transforme en femme ou quoi ?

-Abruti ! Mais Wood souriait.

**Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son vieux livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année. Hermione voulait comme cadre pour son mariage quelque chose qui lui rappelle Poudlard, cette enfance qu'ils avaient quittée trop tôt. Dean avait trouvé l'idée fantastique, Colin aussi, mais c'était la réalisation qui péchait. La profusion de Weasley, et donc roux, jurait avec les couleurs de Gryffondor, qui étaient pourtant une des rares notes joyeuses de ce vieux château d'Ecosse. Il ne restait plus qu'à Dean de se replonger dans le bonheur de ces quelques années, leurs premières en tant que sorcier.

**Cracmol**

-Et s'il était cracmol, murmure Millicent, pour une fois au bord des larmes.

Théo lève les yeux des copies qu'il corrige, Blaise du contre rendu qu'il est en train de lire. Blaise soupire.

-Les écoles moldues proposent des cursus très intéressants, et il y a de nombreux projets à faire entre nos deux mondes, ou même juste dans l'un d'entre eux, leur fait remarquer Théodore, pragmatique.

-Et puis, de nouvelles lois sont passées sous Shacklebot, qui empêchent toutes ségrégation, ajoute Blaise.

Ils sourient à Millicent, qui ne peut que leur répondre. Elle est terriblement fière du chemin qu'ils ont accomplis.

**Interdit**

Marcus voit sa liste d'interdits s'allonger à mesure que le temps passe.

Petit, il ne devait pas désobéir à ses parents et ne pas oublier de se laver les dents.

A Poudlard, c'était ajouté le règlement de l'école et de nouveaux interdits.

Son entrée dans l'équipe Quidditch de Serpentard lui avait interdit de manquer un entraînement.

Son rôle de Capitaine lui avait ajouté des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire.

Mais ce que Wood ne comprenait pas, c'est que les interdits, comme les règles, sont faits pour être contournés.

-Non, Flint, je t'interdit de continuer. Arrêtes-toi, maintenant, ça suffit.

**Petits Bonheurs.**

Blaise et Théodore posent chacun une main sur le ventre encore plat de Millicent.

Dean dessine Seamus en plein monologue.

Marcus donne un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule d'Oliver.

Oliver lit les statistique de son équipe. De leur équipe.

Seamus tire la langue à un Dean qui rit.

Millicent sourit.

Etre heureux, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il faut oublier les malheurs, les guerres, les haines, les préjugés, les erreurs et le passé. Savoir pardonner, Ne plus se cacher derrière des faux-semblants et accepter chacun des petits bonheurs que la vie peut nous offrir. Ils ont réussi tout ça.


End file.
